characterfandomcom-20200223-history
National Children's Home Charity (NCH) Videos
National Children's Home Charity (NCH) Videos is a VHS company for kids. Videos #Postman Pat and Friends (1989) #Children's Picture House (1990) #Rupert and Friends (1991) #Children's Pre-School Special Collection (1992) #Postman Pat and Company (1992) #Fireman Sam and Company (1992) #4 Fun Favourites (1992) #Children's Pre-School Friends Variety Pack (Hosted by Cat and Dog) (1992) #Spot and Friends (1993) #My Best Friends (1993) #BBC Television Children's Favourites (1993) #Children's Pre-School Favourites (1993) #My Best Friends Too (1994) #Children's TV Favourites (1994) #Children's Pre-School Compilation (1994) #Perfect Picture House (1995) #NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 1 (1995) #NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 2 (1995) #NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 3 (1995) #NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 4 (1995) #Children's Pre-School Favourites 1995 (1995) #Children's Shows (1996) #Moschops and Company (1996) #Party For Pudsey (1996) #Children's Pre-School Friends (1996) #Children's Toybox (1997) #Toybox 1 (1997) #Toybox 2 (1997) #Toybox 3 (1997) #Toybox 4 (1997) #Favourite T.V. Friends (1997) #Children's Character (1997) #Toybox Bumper Video (1997) #Tempo Pre School's First Video (1997) #The Triplets and Friends (1997) #Children's Play School Favourites (1997) #The Raggy Dolls and Company (1998) #My Tempo Pre School Video (1998) #Friends Having Fun (1998) #My Little Children's Pre-School (1998) #Old Bear and The Raggy Dolls Stories (1999) #Toys On Trail (Staring Old Bear, The Forgotten Toys and The Raggy Dolls) (1999) #Favourite Toy Firends (1999) #Christmas Stories (1999) #The Best of Children (1999) #Favourites Shows (1999) #Calling All Toddlers (1999) #Calling All Toddlers 2 (1999) #Calling All Toddlers 3 (2000) #Children's Pre-School Christmas Favourites (2000) List of Shows which where on the Videos #Count Duckula #Huckleberry Hound #Fireman Sam #Paddington Bear #Barney #Rupert #Noggin the Nog #Stoppit and Tidyup #Jimbo and the Jet-Set #Pigeon Street #Playbox #Chorlton and the Wheelies #The Raggy Dolls #Broomstick Cottage #The Shoe People #Tales of Aesop #Postman Pat #Charlie Chalk #Bertha #Brum #Spot #Noddy #James the Cat #Rosie and Jim #The Herbs #Revolting Rhymes #Astro Farm #Spider! #SuperTed #Pingu #Sooty #Tots TV #Funnybones #Joshua Jones #Tales of the Tooth Fairies #Old Bear #Bump #Teddy Trucks #Huxley Pig #Topsy and Tim #Little Polar Bear #Button Moon #Wil Cwac Cwac #The Snowman #Moschops #Favourite Nursery Rhymes #Anytime Tales #Nellie the Elephant #Junglies #Granpa #Feral TV #The Forgotten Toys #The Story Store #Monty #The Adventures Of The Garden Fairies #Johnson and Friends #Bananas in Pyjamas #Rainbow #William's Wish Wellingtons #Oakie Doke #Little Bear #Dinobabies #The Wind in the Willows #Hattytown Tales #Hairy Jeremy #The Triplets # Balamory #The Wiggles #Arthur #Upstairs Downstairs Bears #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends #Wizadora #The Singing Kettle #Nursery Play Rhymes #Victor and Hugo #Koki #The Flumps #Lampies #Dangermouse #Sesame Street #Fourways Farm #Teddy Bear Sing-a-long #I'm a Little Teapot #The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald #Barney #Bob the Builder #The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video Postman Pat and Friends # Postman Pat - Pat Goes Sledging # Charlie Chalk - Arnold's Night Out # Bertha - The Flying Bear Children's Picture House #Count Duckula - Transylvanian Homesick Blues #Huckleberry Hound - Sheriff Huckleberry #Fireman Sam - Lost Cat #Paddington Goes to School #Barney Goes Into Mischef Rupert and Friends #Rupert and the Magic Ball #Noggin the Nog and the Pie #Stoppit and Tidyup - Eat Your Greens #Jimbo and the Jet-Set Down Under #Pigeon Street - All in a Day's Work Children's Pre-School Special Collection # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train #Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Games and Songs (Clip) #Playbox - Birds (Clip) #Brum - Seaside #Learn with Sooty - Start to Read (Clip) #Rainbow - Singsong (Clip) #The Wind In The Willows - Spring Follies (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes (Clip) #Topsy and Tim Go Swimming Postman Pat and Company #Postman Pat - Pat's Foggy Day #Charlie Chalk - Edward Keeps Fit #Postman Pat - Letters on Ice #Bertha - The Burglars Fireman Sam and Company #Fireman Sam - Dilys' Forgetful Day #SuperTed in Texas #Brum - Wheels #Fireman Sam - Telly Trouble 4 Fun Favourites #Funnybones - Dinosaurs #Fireman Sam - Dily's Forgetful Day #Pingu Plays Fish Tennis #Noddy and the Pouring Rain Children's Pre-School Friends Variety Pack (Hosted by Cat and Dog) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble #Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Stories and Rhymes (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales (Clip) #Sooty - Simple Science (Clip) #Brum - Mower Spot and Friends #Spot - Where's Spot # Playbox - Trains #Noddy - The Great Car Race #James the Cat - Friends # Rosie and Jim - Eggs #The Raggy Dolls - The Winter Swan #Spot - Spot Goes to School # Playbox - Birds My Best Friends #Noddy's New Friend #Rupert And The Knight #Rosie And Jim - Automata #Postman Pat's Birthday #The Herbs - Chives Catch Cold #Fireman Sam - Brass Band #Revolting Rhymes - Goldilocks And The Three Bears #Astro Farm - Astro Dragon #Spider Comes To Stay #Superted Kicks Up Dust #Pingu's Circus #Paddington Bear - Do It Yourself #Sooty - A to Z Animals #Tots TV - Camel BBC Television Children's Favourites #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Pingu and Pinga at Home #Funnybones: The Pet Shop #Postman Pat's Finding Day #Spider: Just a Spider #Joshua Jones: Haywire #Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present #Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot #Pingu Goes Fishing #Charlie Chalk: Arnold's Night Out Children's Pre-School Favourites #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape #Tots TV - Fox (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Automata (Clip) #Wizadora - Time for Tidying (Clip) #The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video (Clip) #Brum - Wheels #Learn with Sooty - A to Z of Animals (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes (Clip) My Best Friends Too #Old Bear - Little Bear's Big Race #Fireman Sam - Lost in the Fog #Tots TV - Hedgehog #Dangermouse - Bandits, Beans and Ballyhoo! #Pingu the Icicle Musician #Bump and the Talking Tree #Teddy Trucks - Rosie's Day Out #Noddy's New Friends #Superted's Dream #Rosie and Jim - Painting #Spot Goes to the Fair #Postman Pat's Rainy Day Children's TV Favourites #Huxley Pig's Cinderella #Noddy - The Great Car Race #Spot Goes to The Circus #Bump and the Monster #Paddington Bear Hits the Jackpot #Dangermouse - Play it Again, Wufgang #Topsy and Tim Go to the Park #Pingu at the Doctors #Old Bear - Market Day #Charlie Chalk - Mildred's Day Off #Postman Pat's Tractor Express #Tots TV - Super Tiny #The Raggy Dolls - The Dark Wood Children's Pre-School Compilation #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Trust Thomas # Brum - Opera #Sooty and Co - Moving In (Clip) #The Magic House - Air Fare (Clip) #Tots TV - Lemur (Clip) #Rainbow - New Friends (Clip) #Rosie And Jim - Eggs/Puppet Show (Clip) #Topsy and Tim Go to School #The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads (Clip) #The Grand Old Duke of York - Oranges and Lemons The Farmer Has a Doll and Here We Go The Mulberry Bush (Clip) Perfect Picture House #Paddington Bear Makes a Bid #Noddy Gets a New Job #Spot's Lost Bone #The Raggy Dolls - After The Storm #Dangermouse - The Martian Misfit #Pingu - Grandpa is Ill #Rosie and Jim - Sailing #Button Moon - Winter Sports For The Frozen Vegetables #The Little Polar Bear - The Snow Storm #Postman Pat's Birthday #Spider! - Frog Change NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 1 #Dangermouse - Rogue Robots #The Shoe People - Can You Keep a Secret #Paddington Bear - Please Look After This Bear #Fireman Sam - The Kite #Noddy - The Great Car Race #Wil Cwac Cwac - Honey #The Snowman - The Snowman's Ball (Clip) #SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket Ship #Spot - Where's Spot NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 2 #Fireman Sam - Chemistry Set #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Gordon #Spider! - Spider in the Bath #Junglies - Albert's Tooth #Pingu - Pingu Delivers the Mail #Spot's Birthday Party #Huxley Pig Goes Flying #Rupert and the Spring Chicken #Paddington Bear Cleans Up #Mr Men And Little Miss - Little Miss Trouble #Anytime Tales - Elmer #Dangermouse - Chicken Run #Nellie the Elephant - Nellie Rescues Mrs Maple's Moggy #Anytime Tales - I Want a Cat #Favourite Nursery Rhymes - Bow, Wow says the dog, the Wheels on the Bus and A Froggy Would a Wooing Go #Bump's Upside Down Friend #Rosie and Jim - School (Clip) #Grandpa - A Day at the Seaside NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 3 #Noddy - The Great Car Race #Bertha - Cuckoo Clocks #The Little Polar Bear - The Snow Storm #The Raggy Dolls - The Flying Machine #Dangermouse - What a Three-Point Turn-Up for the Book #Nellie the Elephant - Nellie and the Flying Saucer #Spot - Spot's Birthday Party #Bump Goes Away NSPPC Children's TV Favorites 4 #Spot - Spot Goes Splash #Fireman Sam - Sam's Day Off #Pingu - Pingu's Circus #Rupert and the Spring Chicken #Paddington Bear - A Family Group #Dangermouse - Viva Dangermouse #Bump Has a Funny Day #Old Bear - Duck Tries to Fly #Spot - Spot's Lost Bone Children's Pre-School Favourites: Vol. 1 #Teddy Bear Sing Along - ABC Alphabet (Clip) #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Special Attraction #Dangermouse - Multiplication Fable #Spot - Storytime with Spot #Sooty and Co - Camping Out (Clip) #Fourways Farm - The Sound of Music (Clip) #Bump and the Baby Mountain #Nellie the Elephant - Nellie Goes Apple Picking #Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man (Clip) #The Wind In The Willows (Clip) #Teddy Bear Sing Along - 123 Numbers (Clip) #Brum - Brum and the Big Chase (Clip) Children's Shows #Feral TV - Dodgy Ads #Paddington Bear - Mr Curry Takes a Bath #Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels #The Forgotten Toys - Toy Boy #Moschops' Garden #The Raggy Dolls - Factory Mice #Dangermouse - Trip to America #The Perishers - She May or She May Not #Pingu and Pinga at Home #Fireman Sam - The Wishing Well #Rosie and Jim - Excerpt from Falcons #Spot Goes to School #Spider! - Monkey Business #Tots TV - Naughty Mysterious Person Moschops and Company #Moschops' Party #Old Bear - The Birthday Band #Tots TV - Cocoa Banana Time! #Dangermouse - Nero Power #Paddington Bear in Court #Moschops - Nighttime Sun #Spot - Spot goes Splash! #Charlie﻿ Chalk - Return Of The Litter #The Story Store - Double Trouble #Huxley Pig The Hairdresser #Moschops - Just Like Me Children's Sensational Summer Fun #Dangermouse - 150 Million Years Lost #The Raggy Dolls - A Trip to the Sea #Monty Gets The Blame #The Adventures Of The Garden Fairies - The Garden In Summer #Fireman Sam - Deep Trouble For Sam #Spot Goes on Holiday #Spider! - Classroom Distractions #Pingu at the Fairground #Tots TV - Tom's Colour Quiz #Charlie Chalk - The Feast Party For Pudsey #Postman Pat's Birthday #Fireman Sam - Brass Band #Pingu's Birthday #Noddy Cheers Up Big-Ears #The Raggy Dolls - Happy Binday #Topsy and Tim Have a Birthday Party #Monty's Magic Trick #Pigeon Street - Pigeon Post #Johnson and Friends - Playing Games #Charlie Chalk - There Are No Roads on Merrytwit #Rosie and Jim - Milking Children's Pre-School Friends #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Tender Engines #Rosie and Jim - Butterflies (Clip) #Wizadora - Lovely Weather (Clip) #Brum - Little Girl Lost #Sooty - Be Safe (Clip) #Rainbow - Breakfast at Rainbow's (Clip) #Spot - Spot in the Woods #Topsy and Tim go to the Hospital #Nursery Play Rhymes (Clip) Children's Toybox #Bananas in Pyjamas - Dreamtime #Noddy and the Naughty Tail #Rainbow - The Clock Struck One #Pingu at the Fairground #Dangermouse - The Duel #Spot - Sweet Dreams, Spot #The Raggy Dolls - The Royal Tour #Spider - Little Miss M #Button Moon - Mr and Mrs Spoon's Anniversary Toybox 1 #Noddy Tastes Some Cake #William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Sheep #Oakie Doke and the Monster #Little Bear: A Present for Mother Bear #Spot - Spot Follows His Nose #Pingu Pretends to Be Ill #Dinobabies: Some Like it Hot #Fireman Sam: Disaster For Dinner Toybox 2 #Noddy The Dancer #William's Wish Wellingtons: William of Arabia #Little Bear: Hide and Seek #Pingu Makes a Mistake #Spot - Spot's First Walk #Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake #DinoBabies: Jurassic Ark #Little Polar Bear: The Concert #Fireman Sam: Lost in the Fog Toybox 3 #Noddy and The Broken Bicycle #Willam's Wish Wellingtons: Sweet William #Oakie Doke and the Orchestra #Pingu's First Kiss #Spot's Winter Sports #Little Polar Bear: The Book #Spider: Little Miss M #Fireman Sam: Lost Ring Toybox 4 #Noddy and The Milkman #Willam's Wish Wellingtons and the Alien #Oakie Doke and the Hiccups #Pingu the Icicle Musician #Spot - Spot Goes to the Farm #Spider: Hedgehog Hunt #Little Polar Bear: The Teddy Bear #Postman Pat's Difficult Day #Fireman Sam: Brass Band Favourite T.V. Friends #The Herbs - Strawberry Picking #Teddy Trucks - Rosie's Day Out #Dangermouse - Remote Controlled Chaos #Spot - Spot Goes to School #Fireman Sam - Home From Rome #The Raggy Dolls - We Are Not Amused #Charlie Chalk - Arnold's Night Out #Paddington Bear Makes a Bid #Noddy the Dancer #Pingu at the Fairground #Spider - Hedgehog Hunt #Rosie and Jim - Library #Postman Pat's Tractor Express #The Adventures Of The Garden Fairies - The Garden In Summer Children's Character #The Wind in the Willows - Hot Air (Clip) #Pingu the Photographer #Fireman Sam - Dilys' Forgetful Day #Rosie and Jim - School #Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour #Hattytown Tales - Going Fishing #Monty and the Monster #Huxley Pig the Magician #Dangermouse - Bigfoot Falls #Spot Stays Overnight #Hairy Jeremy - Ice To See You #Rainbow - Abracadabra #Tots TV - Tilly's Storybook #Noddy and the Special Key #The Raggy Dolls - Pumpernickle's Party Toybox Bumper Video #Spider - ln My Tent #Pingu Pretends to Be Ill #Willam's Wish Wellingtons - Sweet William #Fireman Sam - All in a Good Cause #Oakie Doke and the Monster #Teddy Trucks - Boss Bear's Boat #Rupert - Rupert and the Pirates (Clip) #Paddington in the Hot Seat #The Herbs - Pashana Bedhi the Snake Charmer #Dangermouse - Where There's a Well, There's a Way #Spot Goes to the Farm #The Raggy Dolls - The Old Clock Lady #Brum - Little Girl Lost #Rosie and Jim - Library #The Little Polar Bear - The Misson #Favourite Nursery Rhymes - A Froggy Would a Wooing Go #Monty's Magic Trick Tempo Pre School's First Video #Spot - excerpt from Spot's Alphabet and Spot's Busy Year #Postman Pat - excerpt from Postman Pat 123 #Teddy Truck - Dusty's New Sports Car #Charlie Chalk - Sneezes, excerpt from Jumping Bananas #Paddington Bear - A Visit to the Dentist #Anytime Tales - Oscar Got the Blame #Mr Men - excerpt from Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt #Junglies Penny's Little Brother #Dangermouse - Gremlin Alert #Bump's Loud Song #The Raggy Dolls - The Unlucky Hedgehog The Triplets and Friends #The Triplets - Phantom of the Opera #The Herbs - Strawberry Picking #Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake #The Forgotten Toys - A Fridge Too Far #Huxley Pig the Magician #The Triplets - Cinderella #Dangermouse - Cat-Astrophe #Feral TV - The Bewdy Bottler Bush Show #Fireman Sam - Rich and Famous #Victor and Hugo - Artful Dodgers #Koki - Ice Skating #Spot's Alphabet # The Triplets - Oliver Twist Children's Playschool Favourites # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and The Special Letter #I'm a Little Teapot (Clip) #Sooty and Co - Soo's Babies (Clip) #Dangermouse - The Return of Count Duckula #Spot - Spot's Fist Walk #Brum - Brum and the Flood (Clip) #Tots Video - Animal Adventures (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Acrobats (Clip) #The Wind In The Willows - Mercury of the Motorbicyle (Clip) The Raggy Dolls and Company #The Raggy Dolls - Peace and Quiet #Johnson And Friends - The Picnic #Noddy and the Milkman #Dangermouse - DM on the Orient Express #Dangermouse - All Fall Down #Button Moon - The Gravy Boat #The Raggy Dolls - Too Many Cooks #Old Bear - The Birthday Band #Tots TV - Trouble In The Bathroom #Upstairs Downstairs Bears - Mrs. Bumble's Birthday #The Raggy Dolls - The Trouble with Claude My Tempo Pre School Video #Spot: Extracts from Spot's Alphabet and Spot's Busy Year #Mr Men: excerpt from Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt #Teddy Trucks: Boss Bear's Boat #Paddington Bear and the Finishing Touch #Tales of Aesop: The Quack Frog #Anytime Tales: The Sad Story of Veronica who Played the Violin #Anytime Tales: Elmer #Charlie Chalk: Return of the Litter #Revolting Rhymes: Cinderella, excerpt from Revolting Rhymes #Bump and the Flying Flowers #Wil Cwac Cwac: Late for School #Tell Me a Story: Puss in Boots #Huxley Pig's Cinderella #Mr Men: Little Miss Magic #Anytime Tales: Oscar Got the Blame #Junglies: Journey to the Moon #Spot Goes to the Farm #The Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes: Jack and Jill, Humpty Dumpty and Old King Cloe, extracts from The Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes #Postman Pat: One to Ten with Postman Pat , Animated excerpt from Postman Pat 123 #Dangermouse: Heavy Duty #Nellie the Elephant: Nellie Goes to Sea #Dirty Beasts: The Porcupine, extracts from Dirty Beasts #Anytime Tales: Super Dooper Jezebel #The Raggy Dolls: Doll Overboard #Favourite Nursery Rhymes: A Froggy Would a Wooing Go, extracts from One, Two, Buckle My Shoe Friends Having Fun #Postman Pat has the Best Village #Oakie Doke and the Party #Victor and Hugo - Dummy Run #Paddington Bear in Court #The Raggy Dolls - Horse Sense #Dangermouse - A Dune with a View #Feral TV - Good Sports #Johnson and Friends - The Birthday Present #Fireman Sam - Steele Under Par #Koki - Papa's New Piano #Noddy and the Magic Night #Pingu and the Organ Grinder My Little Children's Pre-School #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Special Funnel #Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - Discovering Colours (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - On Safari (Clip) #Sooty and Co - A Magical Voice (Clip) #Fourways Farm - Four Seasons (Clip) #Brum is an Ice Skating Star (Clip) Old Bear and The Raggy Dolls Stories #Old Bear - The Car #The Raggy Dolls - The Easter Bunny #Old Bear - Little Bear's Big Race #The Raggy Dolls - The Old Clock Lady #Old Bear - Ruff Follows His Nose #The Raggy Dolls - The Unlikely Hedgehog #Old Bear - The Fancy Dress Competition #The Raggy Dolls - Peace and Quiet #Old Bear - Market Day #The Raggy Dolls - We Are Not Amused Toys On Trail (Staring Old Bear, The Forgotten Toys and The Raggy Dolls) #Old Bear - Ruff and the Big Wheel #The Forgotten Toys - Toys On Trial #The Raggy Dolls - The Lost Puppy #Old Bear - The Boat Race #The Forgotten Toys - Toy Stars #The Raggy Dolls - Doll Overboard #Old Bear - Jigsaw #The Forgotten Toys - Teddy in Love #The Raggy Dolls - The Treasure Hunt Favourite Toy Friends #Noddy and the Pouring Rain #Old Bear - The Fancy Dress Competition #Johnson and Friends - A Trip To The Moon #The Forgotten Toys - Toy Boy #The Raggy Dolls - We Are Not Amused #Noddy and The Milkman #Old Bear - Ruff and the Big Wheel #The Forgotten Toys - Toys On Trial #The Raggy Dolls - Horse Sense #Johnson and Friends - The Birthday Present #Noddy Gets a New Job #Johnson and Friends - Playing Games #The Forgotten Toys - Toy Stars #Old Bear - The Birthday Band #The Raggy Dolls - The Easter Bunny Christmas Stories #Fireman Sam - Snow Business #Bananas in Pyjamas - Snow Storm #Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas #Button Moon - Winter Sports For The Frozen Vegetables #The Raggy Dolls - Christmas Dolls #Old Bear - Jolly's Snow #Postman Pat Goes Sledging #The Little Polar Bear - The Ice Floe #Noddy and Father Christmas The Best of Children #Dangermouse - I Spy with My Little Eye... #Bump and the Statue #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #The Raggy Dolls - To the Rescue #Rosie and Jim - Fairground #Pingu at the Fairground #Charlie Chalk - The Sneezes #Fireman Sam - The Wishing Well #Paddington Bear - An Unexpected Party #Spot's First Picnic #Postman Pat and the Big Surprise #Superted and the Stolen Rocket Ship #Spider - Hedgehog Hunt #Topsy and Tim Go on Holiday Favourite Shows #Paddington Bear Bakes a Cake #The Little Polar Bear - The Ice Floe #Postman Pat's Birthday #Fireman Sam - Brass Band #Spot's Birthday Party #Bump's Loud Song #Bananas in Pyjamas - Swamp Lake #Dangermouse - Ants, Trees and Whoops-a-Daisy #Nellie the Elephant - Nellie Goes to the Moon #Topsy and Tim Have a Birthday Party #Moschops' Party #Pingu's Birthday #Astro Farm - Astro Dragon #Charlie﻿ Chalk - Return Of The Litter #The Flumps - Secrets #Noddy Cheers Up Big-Ears #Lampies - Flash by Name #The Raggy Dolls - The Memory Machine #Pigeon Street - Pigeon Post #Huxley Pig's Home Movie Calling All Toddlers #Bump's Big Ears #Spot Stays Overnight #Kipper - The Paddling Pool #Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road #William's Wish Wellingtons - William the Conkeror #Pingu Goes Cross Country #Tots TV - Super Tiny #Fun Song Factory - Colors (Clip) #Paddington Bear - Paddington Goes Underground #Thomas' Train #Sooty - Scampi and Computer Chips #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Calling All Toddlers 2 #Dangermouse - Rhyme and Punishment #Kipper - The Conker Tree #Barney's Fun and Games #Paddington Bear and the Cold Snap #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Pingu in Paradise #Fireman Sam - Flat Tyre #Postman Pat's Foggy Day Calling All Toddlers 3 #Spot - Spot's Lost Bone #Kipper - The Rainbow Puddle #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Paddington Bear - A Bear in Hot Water #Fireman Sam - Camping #Pingu the Superhero #Dangermouse - Penfold Transformed #Rupert Bear - We All Stand Together Children's Pre-School Christmas Favourites #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Mind that Bike #Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - My Christmas Play Rhymes (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Christmas Lights (Clip) #Brum and the Big Crane (Clip) #Sooty and Co - Sooty's Christmas Panto (Clip) #Tots TV - Snowy Adventure (Clip) #Sesame Street - Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (Clip) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Cast #David Jason as Count Duckula, Hugo and Mr. Toad #Jack May as Igor #Brian Trueman as Nanny #Daws Butler as Huckleberry Hound #John Alderton as Fireman Sam, Elvis Criddlington, Station Officer Steele, Trevor Evans, James, Sarah, Norman Price, Dilys Price, Bella Lasagne and Penny Morris #Sir Michael Hordern as Paddington Bear and Badger #Tim Brooke-Taylor as Barney #Harry Enfield as Roger #Julie Lemieux as Rupert Bear #Torquil Campbell as Bill Badger #Peter Hawkins as Chief, BH and Marlon #Susan Sheridan as Noddy, Jimbo, Tessie Bear and Lars the Little Polar Bear #Jimmy Hibbert as Big Ears, Victor, Mr. Plod, Mr. Wobbly Man, Von Goosewing and Bumpy Dog #Pat Coombs as Cat #Keith Chegwin as Dog #Joe Lynch as Chorlton, Zoomer, Janny, King Otto and Queen Doris, The Minister, Pablo Perdito the World Champion Latin American Dancing Duck and Fenella #Neil Innes as Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess #Keith Railton as Mr Bobbin #Philip Whitchurch as PC Boot, Charlie, Trampy, Sgt Major, Margot, Baby Bootee and Wellington #Tom Baker as Boris the Lion, Geraldine Donkey, Hubert Hare and Cedric Tortoise #Ken Barrie as Postman Pat #Michael Williams as Charlie Chalk #Derek Griffiths as Superted #Jon Pertwee as Spotty #Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete #Roy Kinnear as Bulk #Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton #Toyah Willcox as Brum #Paul Nicholas as Spot, Steve, Tom, Clare, Helen, Sally and Sam #Rebecca Nagan as Rosie #Robin Stevens as Jim, Tom and Duck #Gordon Rollings as Parsley the Lion, Dill the Dog, Sage the Owl, Bayleaf the Gardener, Sir Basil, Lady Rosemary and Tarragon the Dragon #Carlo Bonomi as Pingu, Mama, Papa, Pinga, Pingo, Pingi, Pingg, Robby and Grandpapa #Brenda Longman as Soo #Matthew Corbett as Himself #Véronique Déroulède as Tilly #Andrew Davenport as Tiny #George Layton as Joshua Jones #Sally Ann Marsh as Giselle #Anton Rodgers as Old Bear, Bramwell Brown, Jolly Tall, Ruff, Duck, Rabbit and Little Bear #Simon Cadell as Bump, Birdie, Whizzer the Mouse, Munch the Tortoise, McDuff the Dog, Big Bun and Little Bun #Martin Jarvis as Huxley Pig, Sam Seagull, Vile Vincent, Cuddles, Sydney the Snake and Horace #Roger Blake as Topsy and Tim #Sean Arnold as James the Cat #Myfanwy Talog as Wil Cwac Cwac #Bernard Cribbins as Moschops, Ally, Uncle Rex, Mrs Kerry, Grandfather Diplodocus and Mr Icthyosaurus #Lulu as Nellie the Elephant #Jessica Martin as Tyrone Tiger #Gary Wilmot as Marvin Monkey #David Collins as Rattus P. Rattus #Mal Heap as Modigliana #Emma deVries as Mixy #Terry Ryan as Derryn #Sean Masterson as Kerry #Adam Kronenberg as Rodney #Bob Hoskins as Teddy #Joanna Lumley as Annie #Alan Bennett as George, Pip, Bert, Granny Clump, Sammy, Angus Puggle, Miss Grace Bygone and Victoria Pumpkin #Judy Bennet as Maisie and Baby Grumpling #Sheila Steafel as Wellington #Leonard Rossiter as Boot #Griff Rhys Jones as Big, Little, Dog and Monty #Garry Scale as Johnson #Katrina Sedgwick as McDuff #Doug Scroope as Diesel #Peter Brown as Alfred #Emily Lumbers as Squeaky #Duncan Wass and Ken Radley as B1 #Nicholas Opolski as B2 #Sandie Lillingston and Mary-Anne Henshaw as Amy #Taylor Owynns as Lulu #Jeremy Scrivener as Morgan #Shane McNamara as Rat in the Hat #Richard Robinson as Bungle #Ronnie Le Drew as Zippy #Craig Crane as George #Gillian Robic as Cleo #Andrew Sachs as William #David Holt as Oakie Doke #Kristin Fairlie as Little Bear #Amos Crawley as Owl #Tracy Ryan as Duck #Andrew Sabiston as Cat #Dan Hennessey as Father Bear #Janet Laine-Green as Mother Bear #Elizabeth Hanna as Hen #Jennifer Martini as Emily #David Jason as The Narrator #David Jason as Dangermouse #Terry Scott as Penfold #Edward Kelsey as Colonel K #Edward Kelsey as Baron Silas Greenback #Brian Trueman as Siletto Mafiosa #Terry Scott as Leatherhead #Peter Sallis as Ratty #Richard Pearson as Mole #Keith Chatfield as Sancho and Carrots #Harry Hill as Barker Bumble #Kathleen Fee as Betsy Bumble #Oliver Granger as Henry #Victoria Ramos as Koki #Jorge Rides as Papa Rooter #Tony Aviles as Mama Hen #Pilar Morales as Granny Chicken #Michael Angelis And Ringo Starr as Thomas, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Percy and Toby #Wendy van der Plank as Wizadora #Joe Greco as Tatty Bogle #Gay Soper as Father Flump, Mother Flump, Grandfather, Perkin, Posie and Pootle More of your favourites characters on the video # Fimbles - Let's Find the Fimbles # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection # Spot - Spot's First Video # Fimbles - Get the Fimbling Feeling # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Stepney and other Stories # Balamory - Rain or Shine # Spot - Storytime with Spot # Dangermouse - Who Stole the Bagpipes? # Fimbles - Fimby Bimbly Finding is Fun # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and other Stories # Spot - Spot Goes to Farm and other stories # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Time For Trouble and other Stories # Fimbles - Tinkles, Toots and Fimbling Hoots Categories The Raggy Dolls Videos (Castle Vision) Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas